Pensé que no llegarías
by Rhythm15
Summary: Ha llegado el cumpleaños de Canadá, pero este año parece que él no llega. ¿Se habrá olvidado de Matthew?


Espero que os guste el oneshot, aunque llega más de un mes después del cumpleaños de Canadá, así que no es especialmente oportuno. Espero que os guste.

**Información útil:** Yo suelo leer a Holanda con el nombre de "Lars", así que ese es el nombre que he utilizado en el oneshot.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

El primer día de julio era un día normal para cualquiera. Para los habitantes del hemisferio norte, era un día más en el caluroso verano. Nada especial. Excepto para Matthew Williams, la personificación de Canadá.

Matt era un tímido joven rubio, de ojos violeta, con un rizo indomable que sobresale de su cabello. Aunque para muchos era solamente "el hermano de los Estados Unidos de América". Probablemente por eso siempre empezaba a recibir las felicitaciones el día 4 de julio, cuando alguien de repente caía en la cuenta de que el canadiense cumplía los años unos días antes que su ruidoso hermano.

Canadá era una nación fácil de olvidar. Parecía invisible durante las reuniones. Durante todo el año, sólo Francia se acordaba de él con regularidad. Su hermano Alfred también parecía acordarse de él, pero solamente cuando le convenía. A parte de esos fugaces momentos, pasaba el año aislado con su oso Kumajirou como única compañía.

Pero su cumpleaños era un día diferente. No, él no celebraba una gran fiesta como América. Él no invitaba a nadie. Aquellos países que se acordaban de él le llamaban o se pasaban por su casa sin avisar. Siempre había sido.

Siempre se había despertado con una llamada de Francia, que lloriqueaba diciendo que su pequeña ex-colonia se había convertido en todo un hombre y le prometía que la próxima vez que fuera de visita, le llevaría una botella de su mejor vino. La visita en cuestión solía ser unos días antes del cumpleaños del propio Francis.

Según hacía el desayuno su puerta se abría y entraba Gilbert, como si aquella fuera su casa. Prusia entraba en su casa con la misma facilidad con que Veneciano se metía en la cama de Alemania. Tenía la costumbre de sentarse a la mesa de la cocina y felicitarle mientras se comía los pancakes que Matthew había hecho.

Tras la visita del albino, que se iba poco después de desayunar diciendo que su regalo había sido la oportunidad de pasar un rato con el genial Prusia, llegaban los nórdicos. Jugaban a hockey durante toda la mañana y, después de comer tarta, le daban sus regalos al canadiense.

La tarde la pasaba viendo la televisión con Kuma. Siempre hacían alguna buena película y, si ese no era el caso, ponía algún DVD que tuviera por ahí.

El mejor momento de su cumpleaños, sin lugar a dudas, es el atardecer. Es cuando llega _él_, el más puntual. Siempre a la misma hora. Siempre por el mismo camino. Siempre con el mismo regalo. Siempre con la misma expresión avergonzada cuando se lo daba.

Pero aquel año se retrasaba. Eso era extraño.

"¿Le habrá pasado algo? ¿Le habré ofendido? ¿Se habrá olvidado de mí?", pensaba Matthew, mientras miraba por la ventana. Kumajirou, a su lado, no hacía más que morderle el dobladillo del pantalón, hambriento. Pero es que siempre le daba de comer cuando_ él_ llegaba. Ni antes ni después.

Ya pasaba una hora y nadie llegaba. Canadá se había rendido ante la expresión de pena de su mascota y estaba en la cocina, sacando la comida del animal. Su expresión desolada rivalizaba con la del hambriento oso, que no entendía qué le pasaba a su amo. Sus ojos estaban húmedos, pero no quería llorar.

"Seguro que se ha olvidado de mí," pensaba. "Al fin y al cabo, no tenemos nada el común. Seguro que está harto de venir aquí cada año, con lo aburrido que es viajar en avión desde Europa."

Esperó en su salón, mientras veía la televisión sin interés. Esperó a la nación que no llegaba. Esperó a la nación que no llegó. Sus ojos se cerraron en contra de su voluntad después de varias horas y se durmió.

**¡KNOCK! ¡KNOCK! ¡KNOCK!**

Unos golpes en la puerta despertaron al canadiense que, completamente desorientado, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con _él_.

Holanda se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta, intentando recuperar el aliento. Era obvio que había venido corriendo, tan rápido como sus piernas le habían permitido ir.

-Feliz cumpleaños-dijo el holandés, mientras sonaban las campanadas de medianoche a lo lejos-. Llegué justo a tiempo para decírtelo.

Lars sonrió, algo muy extraño en él. Parecía satisfecho por haber llegado antes de que las campanadas anunciaran el final del cumpleaños de su amigo canadiense.

-Ya no te esperaba, pensé que no llegarías-admitió Matthew, sonrojado.

-Tuve problemas para conseguirte esto-dijo Holanda, dándole a Canadá su regalo de cada año. Un tulipán-. La floristería estaba cerrada y tuve que dar mil vueltas hasta que encontré otra. No podía presentarme aquí sin ella.

-Gracias-susurró el chico de ojos violetas, emocionado.

Matt dejó pasar a Lars al salón, donde se desplomó rápidamente en un sillón. Realmente se había agotado al llegar corriendo.

-No tenías que haber venido con tanta prisa-suspiró el canadiense, sentándose en el sillón de enfrente-. Podrías haber venido otro día.

-No-replicó el holandés-. ¿Dónde estaría la gracia? Además, este es el único día en que mi jefe me deja escapar del trabajo para darte tu regalo de cumpleaños. Suelo estar muy ocupando durante el verano.

-¿N-No sería mejor enviarme el regalo por correo?-tartamudeó Matt, evitando la mirada de su invitado-. Si estás tan ocupado, no merece la pena venir hasta aquí por un tulipán.

-Te equivocas...

El holandés volvió a sonreír, casi con ternura.

-Merece la pena sólo por ver tu sonrisa cuando te doy el tulipán.


End file.
